Lovers
by SkummBanan
Summary: Neji Hyuga moves to a knew school in Konoha, beacuse of the harasments beacuse of his brother fame, there he meets the emo boy Gaara and his life takes a new turn. "I know i suck at summaru, but please read it anyway!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Neji Hyuga locked his eyes on the wall In the back off the classroom, he hated being the new guy in class again. It wasn't the whole moving to an other school and lose all his friends that was the worst, in fact, he had stopped trying to bond with people after his family moved for the fourth time. It was the first day off school that he hated, not the day itself, the day itself was like every other day except for one thing, the introduction. He hated that because, number one; as soon as he step in to the classroom every girl started screaming and crying, so it took at least 10 minutes for the teacher to get the class to calm down. Number two; after that all the teachers hated him. And not to mentionnumber tree; as soon as the people knew that his older brother are Hanabi Hyuga the harassment started. His brother, Hanabi Hyuga are in one of the most famous boy band in Japan. All the girls loved him, and in the start of his brothers fame Neji had thought that it was fun with all the attention of being Hanabis baby brother, but it soon went over the line when people started harassing Neji to get information on his brother. It had even went as far as people started to sexual harassing him, and that was off course the reason to the Hyuga family's constant moving. That was one thing that Neji often thought of, whenever a girl sexual harassed him, he never felt anything, many people would get horny or something in that way, but Neji didn't, he hadn't official "come out of the closet" yet, but he had started to consider himself as bi in secret.

"Now class, we have a new student in class today, his name is Neji Hyuga" It seemed as when Neji had stood and daydreamt that the teacher had gotten control over the class again and had now started to speak with a VERY bored tone of voice.

As soon as the teacher, who apparently had introduced himself as Kakashi-sensei was going to speak again the door flung open and a red-haired guy walked into the classroom in a slow pace.

"Yo Kaka-sensei" he said with a hand wave.

"Good morning Gaara-kun, late as usually?" He said with a irritated look on his face.

"Off course Kaka-sensei, why am I else here?" He said with a smirk on his face.

" Stop talking and go to your seat."

"Yeah yeah, what ever.." He said as he walked down to his seat in the back of the classroom, as he walked Neji could get a very good view of his ass, he couldn't help but gasp a little at Gaara's whole beauty. Neji had thought that Gaara's face was very beautiful, but it was nothing compared to his ass. He had almost the same color as blood in his hair, his beautiful mint green emotionless eyes was surrounded of a thick layer of eyeliner witch only made them more beautiful, his pale skin made him look almost like a porcelain doll and when he had looked closer he had seen that his eyebrows was shaved and on the left side on his forehead he had a tattoo, the kanji. He couldn't help but gasp a little at Gaara's whole beauty. If Hanabi would have seen him he would definitivehave called him emo, not because off his personality but because of his sense of fashion. He had four piercing in his left ear, and tree in his right ear, he even had one on his lip. And as far as Neji could see, he only wore black clothes with a lot of safety pins on them. His eyes spotted the words on his t-shirt, "go fuck your self" as he read that he couldn't help but think, no, but I would love to fuck you. His eye sought Gaara's eyes and when he found them, his gaze met Gaara's. they held the gaze for a couple of seconds before he let I go when Kakashi told him to go to his seat in front of Gaara.

As Neji sat down in front of Gaara he could feel his gaze on his back during the whole lesson. And since the lesson apparently was a sex lesson and they showed a movie about sex he couldn't help but to feel a little horny by thinking on different stuff he wanted to do to Gaara. Omg, he couldn't hold it anymore, he needed to go to the bathroom and finish.

"Eh...excuse me, could I go to the bathroom?" By the time Neji was know very hard, and he was lucky that it was dark, or else it would have gotten very embarrassing.

"Hmm?… Ah, off course, you can find it right?" Kakashi seemed to be very in in the movie that they showed

"yes!" he had walked pass it on the way to class.

Then he left without a word and went to the bathroom. Well inside the bathroom he started to take of his pants and masturbate and thinking on Gaara, he needed to bit his lip not to moan to load when he came all over his hand. After putting on his pants again and washed off his hands he started heading back to the class, as he opened the door he crash in to somebody and fell on the floor.

"Eh….Gaara? He said up to the redhead who just stare at him.

* * *

Hey,sorry if there is a lot of spelling and gramar that is wrong, this was my first fan fiction, please review it if you wan't me to wright more chapters!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm soooo sorry guys! But I haven't had time to write any more chapters because of my school homework's and stuff!! I'll promise that I'll update as soon as possible!!

And for all you that like this, when I'm able to update I also going to upload an other similar story but with different characters, any ideas?? I am thinking on Gaara x Naruto or Sasuke x Naruto, what do you think?? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2.

Gaara just stood there, he didn't know what to say, in the light the Hyuga guy looked so beautiful. Kakashi had send Gaara out to look after Neji when he had been gone in more then 10 minutes, he probably thought the he was lost, but Gaara knew why he was late. The way that Neji had looked at him, and the way that he had gasped a little during the movie, there was no doubt that he had gotten horny during the movie and had gone masturbating.

"Yo, you there, Hyuga guy, Kakashi-sensei wondered if you had gotten lost out here?"

"Eh? Oh no, I was just on the bathroom, I'm all right, but are you ok, I mean, I was the one to bump in to you!" Gaara could see that he was lying and just wanted to get out of there, because his face started to get a crimson red tone. It was actually quite cute on him.

"" Was all he could answer.

Gaara didn't know what to say more, and he didn't like to be the speechless guy. Especially not when there was a guy that was hot.

"Well it seems that you are okay so I'm out of here now!" Neji said as he started to walk out of the bathroom. He came to the door but he didn't get any further, because a arm flung up before him, Gaaras arm.

"What the fuck are you doing redhead? Let me go!" He didn't want to admitted it but he liked it when Gaara played rough with him, and he could fell him self start to get a little bit hard, again! But as soon as he said that Gaara pushed him back on to one of the walls. "Hey!! Stop it let me go!"

"I don't think that you are in any position to command me." He said and made a gesture to my bulging crotch. "And…." He paused. "…Think of this as a repayment for crashing in to me before." He said as he licked his mouth and took a step closer to Neji so that they could feel there bodies together. Gaara could feel Nejis throbbing erection and hoped that Neji could feel his.

"Mmm…!" Neji didn't know what to say, he had never felt this feeling before.

"Like it?" Gaara said and rubbed his erection a little harder against Nejis.

"Ahhh..more! Please more! Neji practically screamed out as he felt Gaaras hard erection rub against his own! He didn't even knew what he was doing, but he knew that he wanted more, he had never felt anything as amazing as this, and he didn't want it to stop! "Ahh…please!" He said again and pressed himself harder against Gaara (If that even was possible).

Gaara became hornier for every time he heard Nejis moans and now he couldn't handle it anymore, he wanted Neji, right there and right at that moment! He pulled away from Neji and heard a disappointed growl coming from Neji. "You just wait..!" He then said with en very evil smirk. And before Neji could even react Gaara had bent down to the level of Nejis cock and started unzipping Nejis pants and pulled them down.

"Naa….Ahh!" was all he could say before he felt Gaaras tongue on his tie.

He didn't waste any time waiting for Neji to catch his breath again, he continued to travel upstairs with his tongue until he felt the bottom end of Nejis black boxers, then he slowly made his way up the boxers, teasing Neji by just barley touching the dick with his tongue.

As Neji felt him stop at the start of his boxers he thought that they would do it, but instead Gaara pulled away and gets up to look into Nejis eyes and slowly bend forward to Nejis ear and whispered.

"You want more right? Then come with me" He said with a very seductive tone

"But what about school? We can't just leave can we?" Neji said with a little bit of fright in his tone.

"Just watch!" Gaara said and took Nejis hand and pulled him trough the door and down the corridor and out the main gate and to the parking and to Gaaras car.

"Sit!" Gaara said when the were standing at the car with that very seductive tone again!

"OK!" Neji said and sat down in the car as Gaara sat in the front and started to drive away.


End file.
